Ouyang Xueli
Ouyang Xueli is the childhood sweetheart of Jiang Haoyi in Cupid's Chocolates. When they were kids they were always happy spending and playing together all the time. However, when Xueli begun studying to surpass Haoyi and seeing him as a rival, she became harsh on him even when he scores higher than her. Realizing her mistakes, Xueli hurted Haoyi, but deep down she always has cared for him. It is later known that Xueli in fact didn't eat Cupid's Chocolate because she was at US studying. She has always loved Haoyi since they were little and transferred back to the same school Haoyi is in now so she can stay and be with him by his side forever. Personality Xueli used to be a typical cute girl, but she changed drastically after her ex-boyfriend, Du Yuze, humiliated her. Haoyi is the first to see this change much to his horror when he came to visit her in her bedroom to comfort her. She is very intelligent. Naturally gifted, she was always 2nd in the school scores ranking just under Haoyi who was a genius. She get's jealous and angry if she see's Haoyi with other girls going as far of trying to kill them if they come near him believing that in her own world Haoyi is her husband. She will even threaten Haoyi with her sword if necessary. She gets scared if her ex-boyfriend returns and relies on Haoyi to protect and keep her safe. She fears of the thought of losing Haoyi. Xueli also has a brave side to her willing to give up her own life to save Haoyi if he's in danger or threaten by anything or anyone to what or who goes up against him proving that she's not afraid to die protecting Haoyi not wanting to see him get hurt anymore. Appearance Xueli has long purple black hair and red eyes with yellow stars in each of her pupils. Before her change, her hair in the front that covered her right eye was short and her pupils in her eyes were black originally. She wears a Gothic Lolita dress in black and red colors. In the web manga she wears the school's standard uniform. Relationships Family Parents Xueli seems to have a good relationship with her mom seeing how she is praised by he mom when Xueli scores higher than Haoyi. After Xueli changes, she gets annoyed by her mom when she tries to keep her away from Haoyi knowing that her mom won't approve of Xueli being together with Haoyi. Xueli seems to stand up to her mom even willing to fight her so she can stay with Haoyi. Xueli's relationship with her dad is unknown. Love Interest Jiang Haoyi Xueli has known Haoyi since birth and became childhood sweethearts. Xueli enjoyed company and playing with Haoyi all the time. However, not long after, she started to study to surpass Haoyi even treating him harshly when he scored higher than her. After her dramatic change, Xueli came to believe that Haoyi is her lover which seems to annoy him. It's revealed that Xueli has liked Haoyi from the beginning and confessed that she loves him forever. Xueli was forgiven by Haoyi for all the hurt she gave him in the past and when she got hurt protecting him, Haoyi promised her that he will protect her from now on possible hinting that he loves her. Love Rivals Xia Zitong Xueli considered Zitong as one of her enemies for being close to Haoyi. Xueli showed Zitong that Haoyi is hers by kissing him in front of her. Xueli actually once considered Zitong a comrade of hers when she agreed that Haoyi is her childhood sweetheart making Xueli believe that Haoyi is her fiance. Tang Xuan Xueli is shown to hate Tang Xuan believing that she is seducing Haoyi with her good body and big breasts when they were at the Anime Expo. The two actually met for the first time when they visit Haoyi during his recovery. Xueli considers Tang Xuan her number one enemy to eliminate. Lin Yuan Xueli at first considers Lin Yuan as an enemy, but this kind of changed during the camping group trip when both girls went searching for Haoyi, Zitong, and Tang Xuan. After listening about Xueli's past, Lin Yuan told her that Xueli can change if she wants to. The next day, Xueli brought Lin Yuan to the hospital after she past out and she brought a fruit basket for her. Xueli seems to be friends with Lin Yuan but considers her a rival for Haoyi's affections. Friend Zheng Dong Xueli met Zheng Dong in middle school and notice that he likes her but she had no interest in him because she liked Haoyi accepting him as a friend. Enemy Du Yuze Xueli was Du Yuze's girlfriend though became ex-girlfriend when he humiliated her in public at a New Year party dumping her. Xueli feared him when he came for her due to a purpose he had but managed to overcome that fear when he tried to kill Haoyi becoming his enemy. In truth, Xueli never liked Du Yuze from the very beginning she met him and that he was a substitute replacing Haoyi for the time being. From Xueli's point of view, Du Yuze meant nothing to her just a tool being used from beginning to end. Gallery 8ccad65256e5ab831f9181cccd08ab11.png|Xueli In The Web Manga CCONAP2.png|Xueli In The Anime 004 (2).png|Baby Xueli Screenshot 2018-05-31 at 3.19.35 PM.png|Young Xueli Screenshot 2018-05-31 at 3.22.16 PM (1).png|Young Xueli In Middle School Screenshot (1075).png|Xueli and Haoyi 6.jpg|Xueli Kisses Hoayi Screenshot 2018-04-12 at 2.14.18 PM.png|Xueli's Dramatic Change Haoyi and Xueli13.jpg Screenshot 2018-04-14 at 3.35.11 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-22 at 3.45.21 PM.png 1fc85d79a26a6632fabff95c8780f3ff.jpg 301511.jpg Screenshot 2018-05-04 at 7.36.03 PM.png 053ad362d7bca848c72c13c4f2278933e502d123_hq.jpg Screenshot_2018-05-27_at_82.png maxresdefault2.jpg Screenshot 2018-05-23 at 6.42.35 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-13 at 8.07.25 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-10 at 10.29.54 PM.png 8.jpg Screenshot 2018-05-24 at 7.13.35 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-02 at 9.39.00 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-03 at 9.10.02 AM.png Screenshot 2018-06-01 at 1.17.54 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-31 at 1.46.04 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-12 at 4.10.33 PM (1).png Screenshot 2018-05-17 at 10.00.04 PM.png Trivia *Xueli is the first girl to kiss Haoyi though in the beginning it was her second kiss with Haoyi because their first kiss was in middle school at the moment Xueli changed dramatically wanting to return all her love to which she owed Haoyi begging him not to leave her in a more force and horror way. *In Season 2 Episode 12, it's revealed that Xueli is Haoyi's first girlfriend since they were young and that Du Yuze meant nothing to her; just a substitute replacing Haoyi for the time being though Haoyi wasn't aware of this until he found out the truth realizing that both him and Xueli have always been together. *Xueli ranked 3rd place in the Popularity Contest with 1,949 votes. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters